There are a number of organic compounds listed in the chemical literature which contain a 2-iminoimidazolidine nucleus: ##STR2##
Among the known compounds are 1-[p-(2-aminoethyl)-phenylsulfonyl]-3-butyl-4-ethyl-2-iminoimidazolidine and 1-cyclohexyl-2-imino-4-methyl-3-(p-tolylsulfonyl)imidazolidine.
Another known 2-iminoimidazolidine compound is enduracididine, an aminoacid which is derived from enduracidin by acid hydrolysis (J. Antibiot. (Tokyo), 21 655 (1968), and which has the following structure formula: ##STR3##
Other 2-iminoimidazolidine compounds are listed in the chemical literature which are interesting from the viewpoint of potentially useful pharmacodynamic properties. Such listed compounds include 2-imino-1,3-diphenylimidazolidine and 1-(p-chlorophenyl)-3-dodecyl-2-iminoimidazolidine.
One compound, 2-imino-1-methyl-3-phenylimidazolidine hydrochloride, has the following structure: ##STR4## This compound was screened for hypotensive and antiarrhythmic and other pharmacodynamic activities. The said 2-iminoimidazolidine compound exhibited antiarrhythmic activity, but was inactive with respect to hypoglycemic and anti-inflammatory properties. Further, the compound exhibited hypertensive rather than hypotensive activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel class of 2-iminoimidazolidine derivatives characterized by one or more pharmacological properties which qualify the said derivatives as prospective active agents in diverse pharmaceutical preparations for the treatment of cardiovascular hypertension, cardiac arrhythmia and/or hyperglycemia, and related conditions which are responsive to the 2-iminoimidazolidine active agents.
Other objects and advantages shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.